Cullen family vacation
by cyclops7376
Summary: ok so the entire family   jacob are going on a trip to an island that is filled with vampires so they can enjoys themselves in the sun for once. Come find all there adventures and issues out here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I sat on the couch of my family's new home in Beach Grove Canada. Of course we had to let Jacob come with us, which Emmett and the rest of my family aside from Carlisle and Esme didn't enjoy. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the floor, with Carlisle sitting in two chairs, Jasper and Alice on one side of the couch and Rosalie and Emmett on the other. Bella was in a chair flipping through channels and I stood leaning against the door way. Alice was showing Jasper clothing in a catalog. He knew as well as I did that it was going to cost him money. Emmett was on his laptop checking basketball scores, and Rosalie was scrolling through her phone. Jacob and Renesmee watched Bella flipping through channels. Carlisle and Esme were watching their kids live through yet another generation.

Alice jumped up and I looked at her curiously because I wasn't supposed to be reading their thoughts. "What?" Jacob asked curiously. Alice was grinning. "We should go on a family vacation," Alice suggested. "Let me guess you've already seen where we are going?" Jasper teased. Everyone was now looking at Alice except for Emmett. I was feeling a little bit lost so I decided to just do it the easy way and read her thoughts. "She seen everyone with sparkling diamond skin there. Now she wants us to go there," I explained to them. Now they all got it. "It sounds like a wonderful idea Alice. May I ask where this place is?" Esme wanted everyone together for awhile. "It is on a tropical island, I have seen it. We will spend the summer there." Great an entire summer vacation with these guys. "Brilliant. An entire summer for family time. This will be a wonderful experience for all of us. Where will we be staying Alice?" Carlisle said. "We will be buying a summer home there, that even has a room for the pet," Alice answered while pointing at Jacob.

I wasn't entirely sure this would be good but I guess it was happening either way. "Well this means you have tomorrow to book the flights, get the house, and get packed," Esme reminded. Finally Emmett looked up. "Did I miss something?" he asked. I laughed at him. "A summer vacation on a vampire retreat, but other than that nothing," Jasper joked. "Yeah I think I am going to have to pass on this one brother I have work to get done," Emmett said to me. "What work?" Rosalie asked. "My novel, I have fifteen chapters done already." He showed her the computer where he had been typing. "Emmett you are going and that is final. I am sure you can work on your book at night," Esme commanded. Emmett closed the laptop and walked upstairs Rosalie following behind.

"Alright children, you have a lot of work to get done before this trip so I suggest you get working on it now," Carlisle demanded. Jacob left to his room, and Bella and I brought Renesmee to her room. We decided to pack her suitcase first. "Where are we going?" she asked confused by all the packing. "On a trip for the summer sweaty, but we will come back," Bella assured her. I through the last of her things into her suitcase then I packed mine and Bella hers. We put our suitcases in the corners, and Jacobs too. Alice came running down stairs with pieces of paper in her hands.

"We have to leave early," she announced. "Why?" I asked her. "Because the only private flight available is tomorrow at noon. If we don't take it then we could be looking at a week's wait." Carlisle and Esme look rather excited. "Even better, kids I want your things packed and in the cars by midnight," Carlisle ordered. Emmett and I threw all the suitcases in the jeep because he and Rose would be the only one driving in it. Jasper hid the flight information and tickets in the dash of the Porshe so we couldn't forget them. I place the car seat we used for Renesmee in the Vanquish. It was now midnight and Renesmee and Jacob were sleeping while we hunted. Alice told me this island was going to be paradise for hunting. When we arrived back at the house there were three large boxes that had Emmett's and Jasper's names on them. "Boys what are in those?" Esme asked. Emmett grinned and pulled the boxes into the house. "It's finally here!" Jasper said gleefully. "Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Don't look at me, I have been told not to invade thoughts," I reminded. "Boys!" Alice rumbled. "Fine if you must know, it is the best animal blood ever created," Emmett spoke.

Jasper pulled out a glass beer bottle filled with an electric blue liquid. "May I ask what it is from?" Esme looked nervous. "Another cold-blooded killer. Sharks!" Emmett announced. Everybody looked a little bit shocked. "What is it doing here?" I asked them both. "Well when we found out we were staying on an island, Emmett had it emergency shipped to us so we could take it and have a delicious treat," Jasper explained. Emmett handed everybody a bottle. It did smell pretty good. Why hadn't I been told about this? Everyone opened the caps off the glass bottles carefully. They all looked at me wanting me to try it first. I put the bottle to my lips and tilted it sending the liquid into my mouth. It did taste quite marvelous. It was a brilliant taste I had never experienced before, and when it ran down my throat it cooled down the burn even better than human blood. Emmett and Jasper were smiling. "Well?" Alice asked impatiently. "It is brilliant. We must get more of this, I have never had anything like it. Where did you get this?" I asked. "I got it from a guy I know in Australia," Emmett explained.

After my description, the rest of my family tried it with pleased faces. "See, I told you. I had more shipped to the house Alice bought, plus this load will be plenty." Emmett seemed proud of himself for not screwing up. "Well I think you have finally done something right boys, congratulations. This is quite good," Rosalie spoke. It made me giggle a bit. Bella and Jasper seemed to enjoy it the most because of how much of the burn it took off. We loaded the blood into the back of my car and left out enough bottles for everyone to have before we left. I was excited to see how Renesmee would react.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

The plane ride was extremely long in my opinion; I'm not a very patient person. It took another long time to get the car issue settled, but we managed. Arriving at the house was brilliant. The house was giant with a single room for everyone, even the couples. I thought that if we were all going to live together than we would definitely need a place to cool off from the fights that would definitely take place. I saw them myself.

"Come on guys, I'll show everyone their rooms," I said with excitement. "This one's Carlisle's, that's Esme's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, Jazz's, Edward's, Bella's, the mutt's, Nessie's, and Mine!" I said pointing out each door. I sat on Jasper's bed as he unpacked everything. "This is going to be so cool. An island filled with animals and other vampires? Sounds pretty awesome eh?" I asked. He put his hands on my shoulders to restrain me from bouncing up and down. "Calm down sweetheart. You have plenty of time to explore the malls later," he said. I never thought about the shopping. He only furthered my dismay.

Emmett's POV

I placed my clothes in the closet as Rosalie lye on my bed flicking incisively through the channels. "Will you just pick one," I hissed. She stuck her tongue out at me and ignored my statement. I changed my shirt into something a little more my style; a white v neck and jeans. "What do you want to do?" she asked sitting up. "I don't know. Is there anything to do yet?" I asked annoyed. Lately she couldn't find anything better to do then bug me. I couldn't remember the last time she was actually nice to somebody. "Well you're bitter and boring." Why was she trying to drive me insane? "I don't reckon I'm the bitter one," I said not facing her. "Pfft, I think you are. I'm going to go to spend time with Renesmee and the mutt. At least they're more interesting than you," she taunted and left.

I was board, and that didn't really work for me. Everybody else sat poolside out back. I didn't feel like being social able right now. I could hear their conversations as I tried to ignore them. It wasn't until Alice walked into my room that I was fully aware that I was entirely alone. "Will you stop being so grumpy and come outside? I swear you and Rose have switched places," she said. "I don't feel like going outside," I replied. "Well you're coming, with no complaining," she ordered, dragging me down the stairs.

"Son, so nice of you to join us," Carlisle said as he sat around the table while the others relaxed in the pool. "Not willingly," I mumbled. Everybody's skin was shimmering like diamonds. Edward and Bella swam next to Renesmee as she swam like a little fish. I sat in the chair in the corner as I scrolled through the scores of the football games I had missed the previous night. "Will you put that down?" Esme shouted. "Why is everybody insisting I enjoy the company?" I shouted back. "Because we care about you," Alice intervened. "Well stop!" I shouted before storming off.

Rosalie's POV

"What's gotten into him?" Jasper asked me. "I haven't a clue," I answered. Emmett seemed very distant lately and it was bothering me. He told me everything and anything that ever bothered him which was very often. He was usually pretty laid back. "Edward?" I asked. "I don't know myself. His thoughts are all over the place," he answered only furthering my worries. "What could that mean?" Esme asked. "It means that he's either trying to keep Edward from finding out what's wrong, or he doesn't know himself," Carlisle answered. "How do we know something is wrong? Maybe he's just having a bad day," Jasper suggested. "I mean did anybody even ask him if he wanted to come." He said, almost as if they were his own thoughts. "No they didn't," said Alice.

I went to my room to change and listened into Emmett's room. The television wasn't on and I couldn't hear him moving. I walked into his room curiously lurching about. He was standing completely still by the window. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or shall I guess?" I optioned. "It's this idea of the whole no humans' thing. It takes away the challenge," he announced. "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked with confusion. "Not if you're me. After I slipped up a couple times, I guess it was just the high I got from the success of not hurting another one," he explained. I think I was the only one who actually knew the depth of Emmett Cullen. I wrapped my arms around him and stood their aimlessly for hours.


End file.
